Uno de los tantos sueños
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Eso fue lo más extraño que él había visto. Y Watanuki sabía identificar lo extraño. Crack. —Watanuki y Yuuko.


**Disclaimer:** xxxHOLiC no me pertenece, es de CLAMP.

* * *

**UNO DE LOS TANTOS SUEÑOS**

* * *

Watanuki soñaba, soñaba cosas extrañas. No es que un ser normal se podría conectar con personas que ya no habían en este mundo —Watanuki es un chico de todo, menos normal—, pero todo tenía un límite.

Pero, quitando todos esos sueños paranormales, una vez tuvo, por decirlo de alguna manera, uno poco usual y diferente.

Era un gato —esos animales con cuatro patas, una cola y orejas en puntita— que andaba de un lado al otro. Blanco con negro, y si hubiera llevado lentes no se abría sorprendido —Watanuki sueña muchas cosas, así que ver a una vaca volando sería lo menos extraño que le pasaría a su vida—, pero en ese momento no llevaba nada de eso. Era extraño y todo era inmensamente grande, aunque podía caminar rápido y ningún espíritu lo molestaba en ese momento.

Se encontró con un perro, un perro grande y de color café. Por la cara de este y los ojos sin expresión supo que ese era Doumeki-perro y a él se le alteraron los nervios. Porque aunque Watanuki sea un gato y Doumeki un perro, a Watanuki siempre se le alteraba los nervios cuando lo tenía cerca. Y después de algunos arañazos y ladridos —sin muchos ánimos, que se diga— Watanuki pudo seguir su camino entre las calles largas y vacías de la ciudad.

Encontró un pájaro, un pájaro pequeño y bonito, de alas largas y oscuras, con ojos brillantes y vivos. Watanuki-gato supo que esa era Himawari-ave y no pudo evitar maullar de emoción, quizás porque se veía linda y alta —por la casa en la que estaba apoyada— o rellenita y jugosa, o… mejor no pensar en lo que comían los gatos en ese mismo momento. Watanuki-gato siguió su camino, junto con el cantar alegre de Himawari-ave.

Se topó con un bosque, uno oscuro y espeso, con hojas que tapaban los rayos del sol y estos entraban solo de apoco por las ramas de los árboles. Ya no había ningún perro ni ninguna ave, y se había topado con otros amigos-animales de cierta manera extraños, aunque debía admitir que una Kohane-conejo era algo lindo de ver, especialmente por esos ojos tiernos y perdidos.

Ahora se topó con una mariposa, una hermosa y negra. Creía ver chispas especie escarcha salir de ella, revoloteando por las ramas que se encontraban con luz acompañadas de algunos destellos de sus demás compañeras. Había muchas, de varios colores, pero la que más resaltaba aún con solo un elegante color, era la mariposa negra. Con las alas grande y bellas que se mecían elegantes ante cualquiera.

Y de saber como se trepó al árbol, escaló por el grueso tronco y subió a la misma rama, era algo que no recordaba por la emoción de poder tocarla. De sentir en sus patas acolchadas algunas de esas dos alas o sentir el brillo de la misma fue algo que tuvo que olvidar cuando, llegó la realidad con un almohadazo a la cara.

—¡Watanuki, es hora de levantarse! —Yuuko vio, el rostro adormilado del otro —es tiempo del desayuno, tengo hambre, además se te hará tarde para el colegio.

El chico frunció el ceño soñoliento y mordió ligeramente sus labios. Parpadeó varias veces hasta poder acostumbrarse a la luz del día, Yuuko sonrió contenta y ahora con un ligero rubor a las mejillas.

—¡Sake! ¡Sake para renovar energías sería estupendo!

Porque no había nada mejor para comenzar un buen día. Yuuko rió y dejó la habitación, porque lo mejor sería prepararlo ella misma, dudaba que el chico se lo sirviera por voluntad propia.

Watanuki parpadeó y atinó a lo que la mayor había dicho y quiso gritar en ese momento. Bostezó y recordó el sueño, y pensó si lo extraño vendría de familia, aunque eso no sabría decirlo.

Mejor recordar a la mariposa con sus alas hermosas, misteriosa con un brillo resplandecer en todo su contorno, aunque quizás fue aún más extraño ver a Yuuko reflejada en ella después de atinar y ver sus ojos esa mañana. Quien sabe, quizás son los efectos secundarios del oficio, oler mucho alcohol tan temprano le podría hacer daño.

Solo Watanuki con sus miles de sueños extraños lo sabrían.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

Crack pero me gustó. ¿A alguien más?

Viva el Wata x Yuuko :3

* * *


End file.
